


this that what we do donʻt tell your mom shit

by taeyeob



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Camboys, Casual Sex, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Face Slapping, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, No One Sticks Their Dick In Anything, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sex Work, Size Kink, Too Much Spit, cum swapping, please help, too much cum, too much lube, wet and messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyeob/pseuds/taeyeob
Summary: eric has a special guest for his stream.
Relationships: Lee Juyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric
Comments: 18
Kudos: 126





	this that what we do donʻt tell your mom shit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [etherealniallhoran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealniallhoran/gifts).



> OH BOY. GUESS WEʻRE DOING THIS NOW. 
> 
> this is ALL emmieʻs fault. this was also not betaʻd. i wrote this and copy pasted because i just needed to publish it for my own sanity. heed the tags. enjoy and have fun.

"are we ready to go?" juyeon crawls onto the bed, cat ears crooked after posing for several selfies.

eric whines. "you ruined the surprise!"

"oops. sorry."

"well! that was the surprise. juyeonie's joining me today!" the blonde makes jazz hands towards juyeon, who smiles sweet and easy. chats and tips ring from eric's laptop and he giggles at his audience's enthusiasm.

"yes, he has an only fans. we have a video there! like, an actual video. edited and everything." eric tilts his head while he reads the various chats, juyeon coming up behind him to rest his chin on his shoulder. 

a proper amount of viewers are pouring in so they start to get touchy. eric turning to peck at juyeon's cheek and juyeon rubbing eric's bare thigh. eric still has his shirt on and not much else aside from the white cat ears on his head and the matching collar, meanwhile juyeon is in his boxers. eric insisted on the black and white theme. juyeon went along with it even though he knows he looks best in pink.

juyeon is giggling at a comment when eric grips his jaw and turns him for a wet kiss. he licks eagerly into eric's mouth and savors the younger's moan. they explore each other's mouths thoroughly, tongue and teeth and lips. drool begins to leak from the sides of their mouths and dripping to their necks and chests, so messy that juyeon feels his dick twitch. the blonde nudges his shoulder, the cue for juyeon to lie down. and of course juyeon makes a show of it, arching his back and stretching like he has all the time in the world-- lean body on shameless display. eric crawls over him, slow and playful.

"meow," eric teases and juyeon meows in response before nipping at his jaw. eric's cock is already half hard, mouthwatering. almost in sight but not quite when he's on his hands and knees above juyeon. juyeon runs his hands over the shirt, tangling in eric's blue dipped strands when the younger's mouth moves down to his chest. juyeon gasps when eric begins teasing at his nipple, laving his tongue over the hardened nub obscenely as he stares into the camera. he blows over it just to watch the goosebumps erupt on juyeon's skin.

with the way eric has arched his back, his shirt has exposed planes of soft skin. along with the fluffy tailbrushing the backs of his thighs. eric wiggles his ass as one of juyeon's hands moves to grope at it. when he spanks him, eric's moan pitches up high and tantalizing.

a donation rings so juyeon does it again, breathing out a laugh when eric's skin blooms red. eric moves down juyeon's body, licking over his abs and dipping his tongue into his navel. juyeon's hips press up to the warmth above him on their own accord.

"don't tease," juyeon whines as he bites on his index finger in anticipation.

"'m not." eric huffs before tugging on his black boxers. juyeon lifts his hips, breathing a sigh of relief when his hardening cock is freed from the material. eric bites back a smile before diving in to lick a stripe up his length.

juyeon moans, fingers clenching into the sheets below him because he wants the audience to see how pretty eric looks when he's sucking cock. eric spits on the tip, wasting no time in stroking him in earnest once the slide is easy.

"he's big," eric comments to the camera before leaning down to suckle at the head. juyeon keens. the younger continues his stroking, sinking down slowly until his throat can't possibly take anymore and he gags before lifting up and doing it again and again. bobbing rhythmically and choking so gloriously lewd juyeon grows dizzy with it. juyeon is barely aware of the noises he makes, breathy whines circling gasps.

eric sinks his mouth down to the base of juyeon's cock, so farthat tears run down his cheeks and he's almost positive his throat will bruise harshly but doesn't pull off. juyeon feels his tongue swirling, pressing against his cock so well and eric's throat is so damn good. juyeon could cum like this.

"holy fuck, oh my god, eric--" juyeon moans and squirms below him. eric finally pulls off with a wrecked choke, spit and slick leaving his mouth and coating juyeon's cock. the mess makes eric's hand slide over him like heaven, and juyeon throws his head back.

"it's sort of a waste though." eric's voice is fucked to hell but he tries his best. "because he's just as big of a cockslut as i am." juyeon moans at eric's words, opening his mouth so the blonde can press a thumb to his tongue. juyeon chokes for the camera, lets his eyes cross at the adrenaline of being humiliated in front of thousands of people and the disgusting squelch of eric's hand over his reddened dick.

eric pulls away to get the lube and juyeon sits up to his knees, slides his hand over his spit slick cock for the audience because he's an entertainer at heart.

"wanna see how good he takes it?" eric asks his laptop and juyeon bends over, arching enticingly with his ass to the camera and his face pressed to eric's pillow. eric squirts lube over juyeon's hole , lets it drip down his balls and thighs to the sheets. juyeon pushes back , silently asking for something to fuck the lube into him.

eric smiles before fucking in with his index finger. juyeon shudders in relief, rolls back pathetically because he can never get enough.

"you're so easy," eric comments because his second finger fits in with barely any resistance. "did you get fucked before you came over? oh my god."

"couldn't wait," juyeon confesses and feels himself blush to his toes.

"mm, you're such a slut, juyeonie," eric moves his fingers faster, searching for juyeon's prostate and making a noise of victory when juyeon jolts with a melodic mewl.

"you know i am," juyeon circles his hips when eric fits in a third finger. eric fucks his fingers in at a startling speed, forcing out desperate "uh uh uh"s from juyeon with every push and pull. he pulls out, grinning when juyeon whines at the loss and how his stretched rim attempts to clench around nothing.

"eric, please--" juyeon sobs. "put em back in me, c'mon." he knows he looks good when he begs, and he can feel his cock drool precum at the sound of the chat logs sounding off and at eric cooing at the camera.

"he's so cute when he begs for it, yeah?" and then he has four fingers fitted inside of juyeon, focusing less on stimulating his prostate and more on stretching him out. gaping him. telling the audience that he could probably fit his entire fist in him if he wanted to. juyeon mewls at that, wants to feel so full he'll break but eric shushes him.

"some other time," he promises with a mischievous wink to the camera. he withdraws his fingers to circle around juyeon's puffy rim, teasing so juyeon is incentivized to bounce his hips back. eric takes pity on him once he starts trembling, fucking back four of his fingers with intent, with precision.

he stimulates juyeon's prostate relentlessly, pressing and nudging and pushing. juyeon wiggles, try to pull away from the almost too good pleasure but eric won't let him. doesn't et up and just fucks as deep and fast as possible even when juyeon is wailing. lube is dripping down eric's arm, juyeon's wet hole squelching pornographically with every thrust of his wrist.

"he can come like this, watch," eric breathes out and still his fingers just so he can apply constant pressure to juyeon's prostate. wiggles his fingers and that's what does him in. juyeon cries out like a bitch in heat, dick squirting over eric's sheets and his own chest untouched. his knees slide further down the sheets until he's practically doing the splits, body shaking with the effort of his orgasm

"oh, fuck," eric laughs and bites down on one of juyeon's ass cheeks. "he can come again, too."

"and again," juyeon promises as he pushes himself up to press kisses into eric's cheek and neck. he licks over the blonde's adam's apple, earning a pitchy hum. eric's hard, pink cock peaking out from his oversized shirt. it's so cute that juyeon can't resist spitting on his palm so he can stroke it. his hand is large enough and eric's cock is small enough that it's covered completely, encased by the tantalizing heat, eric can't help but thrust up with a wet gasp. eric's fingers dig into juyeon's biceps, throwing his head back as he circles his hips into juyeon's hand.

"you're so wet," juyeon breathes out, moreso to the camera than eric. "so cute." he twists his wrist just right, squeezing at eric's tip.

"mm, wait, wait. wanna make you cum again," eric pouts and pulls away. juyeon relents and sits back, spreading his legs to the camera because he knows what's next. when eric goes offscreen to retrieve their next surprise, juyeon presses two fingers into his own hole with a soft sigh. he scissors them, lets lube drip out of him obscenely as he sees comments calling him a pretty whore roll in. it's nice, and he bites his bottom lip with a poorly concealed smile.

eric pops back in frame with a sizable pink dildo, a favorite on his channel. it's thick and long and juyeon wants it in him as soon as possible. he removes his fingers, bracing his hands against the mattress. eric doesn't give juyeon what he wants just yet, tracing the dildo over juyeon's lips, pushing slightly so juyeon will open his mouth entirely. eric fucks the dildo in without warning and juyeon chokes loudly, brows furrowing and spit escaping the sides of his mouth. eric fucks his mouth without care, thumbing over the bulge moving in juyeon's throat with a giddy laugh. "he loves being stuffed in both ends," eric singsongs as he reaches over to rub over juyeon's wet hole.

juyeon chokes out a wet sob and eric pinches his inner thigh. the plastic fucking his throat making it impossible to breathe in the best of ways. he wants to choke. wants to retch and cough and he can feel tears streaming down his face. "maybe next time we can get sangyeon to join us. he knows how to fuck us good."

at the mention of sangyeon juyeon keens, wanting so badly for sangyeon to be filling him up to the brim, calling him a slutty little thing as he wrecks his hole in front of an audience. eric removes the dildo from juyeon's mouth and juyeon heaves desperately for breath, wiping some tears away with a delirious smile. "gonna fuck me now?"

eric is slathering the toy with lube with sloppy strokes. "you'll cry if i don't." juyeon purses his lips. he wouldn't cry, per se (though he has with sangyeon when he's been denied) but he'd certainly throw a fit.

"hold your legs up," eric instructs with a playful slap to juyeon's hole. juyeon follows instructions immediately, bracing his thighs to expose himself completely. eric runs a hand over his thighs and ass, teasing the toy at juyeon's stretched rim. juyeon's about to plead, about to beg, but then eric is pushing the toy inside of him. it's slow. for now. and juyeon feels his eyes cross when it's fitted inside of him entirely. it's so big, bigger than sangyeon and juyeon swears he can feel it at the back of his used throat.

"oh fuck, yes," juyeon rasps out and eric takes that as a sign to begin moving. eric is looking at the camera as he pulls the toy halfway out and then punches in. juyeon breathes through it, whimpers high and needy when eric doesn't give it to him how he desperately needs it.

"faster, faster, please," juyeon babbles. eric complies and pulls the toy out to the tip before ramming it into juyeon without a second thought, building up to a speed that has juyeon shaking with how the toy shapes him, battering his insides and stretching him out so well he doesn't know how he'll stand to be empty ever again.

"you're just sucking that huge cock in, juyeonie, oh my god," eric breathes out and juyeon nods quickly. "i love it, oh fuck, i love it so much eric." he's shaking: his voice, his hands, his thighs. it should be bridging on painful, but juyeon is so stretched, so wet that the slide is almost disgustingly easy. eric adjusts the angle of the dildo, aiming right for juyeon's abused prostate and juyeon shrieks a line of curses. eric is absolutely giddy as he fucks the toy into that blessed bundle of nerves, knows that as overstimulated juyeon must feel all he can do is take it.

juyeon feels like he'll go mad with the electricity shooting up his spine, unbearably hard cock leaking an obscene amount of precum onto his abs. when eric wraps his hand around his length, juyeon lets out an embarrassingly pitched squeal. the chat goes crazy with it.

eric strokes him as messily as he moves the toy in and out of him. and juyeon can't wrap his head around how wet everything is, how full he is, and he cums with a yelp. eric ducks down as quick as possible to suck at juyeon's spurting cock and juyeon trembles, wants to push eric off because it's too much. it's just enough. it's so good that his eyes are rolling to the back of his head and his fingers dig mercilessly into his own thighs as eric fucks him through it.

when eric pulls off, juyeon drops his knees with a breathless groan. he can feel his hole clench around nothing when eric slowly removes it from his greedy entrance. the blonde opens his mouth to the camera, lets the audience see juyeon's cum on his tongue. juyeon crawls over to him, opening his mouth so eric can drip the slickness down his throat. juyeon moans at the taste, slurping and licking back up into eric's spunk stained lips.

"your turn," juyeon declares as he swipes the lubed toy from eric's hands. eric's eyes twinkle with anticipation, quick to get on his hands and knees for juyeon.

juyeon moans at the sight, eric's pert ass not only on perfect display, but stuffed full with a tail plug.

the tail is white and fluffy. cute, like everything about eric. juyeon lands a slap onto eric's ass and the blonde moans, humming as juyeon palms and scratches at the tender flesh. juyeon looks into the camera when his fingers curl around the tail, pulling just enough to elicit needy noises from eric.

"juyeonie, don't--" he's cut off with another spank.

juyeon traces the base of the toy with a fingertip and can't resist moving in to lick around eric's rim. eric keens, keeps his eyes on the camera as juyeon teases his hole with his tongue. juyeonʻs lips quirk up as he pulls the plug til the widest part stretches ericʻs hole, pushing back in while eric whines. he teases him like that for a bit, watching his rim strain and suck the toy back in with rapt attention.

"your bodyʻs just begging for it," juyeon observes. "you have such a pretty hole. ʻs so cute." he presses wet kisses around the muscle, pulling out the toy completely with an unceremonious tug. eric yelps and juyeon takes the opportunity to suck the excess lube dripping out of the blonde. itʻs filthy. depraved. and the audience loves it when juyeon licks up the thick slick that drops from ericʻs hole to the sheets. juyeon drinks it up. sticks his tongue in eric to savor the taste of his walls and eric squirms.

juyeon grows impatient. wants to make eric take the toy as soon as he can so he takes the lube bottle and squirts it directly into ericʻs hole. the younger jolts at the feeling of cold fiilling him up. "open me up juyeonie, please? please? ʻve been so good."

"such a good kitty, yeah? just a slutty kitty made to take cock," juyeon babbles as he sticks two long fingers into ericʻs entrance. eric groans loud and pitched, rolls his hips back as juyeon fingers him without regard. two fingers turn quickly to three, and juyeons fingers are so big. so long that eric is devolving into a puddle of sweat and pathetic begging. begging for more, begging to be filled up. juyeon coos, ducks down to suck at the skin stretching around his fingers.

"fuck! oh my god, oh my god--" ericʻs grip on the sheets turns his knuckles white and juyeon knows eric is ready. juyeon is already hard again and desperate to watch eric take whatever heʻs given. so he pulls out his fingers and applies the leftover lube to the toy. he holds it up with one hand, its base to the mattress as eric struggles to sit back up.

"wanna ride this, baby?" juyeon asks even though he already knows the answer. he feels disgusting-- covered in his own cum, spit, and lube and juyeon has never felt prettier. eric looks amazing like this: breathless and flushed on his knees.

"fuck yeah," eric positions himself above the toy, pretty little body faced completely to the camera so the audience can watch his pink cock bob uselessly as he fucks himelf down on the dildo. he grasps one of juyeonʻs biceps, the elderʻs large hand gripping the toy as eric sinks down slowly.

juyeon watches, absolutely enraptured by how small eric is yet how well his hole opens up for the toy. how his mouth falls open and a blush spreads to his chest. "so fucking big," eric breathes shakily. his ass is pressed to juyeonʻs hand, taking the toy as deep as he possibly can.

"but you can take it," juyeon reassures him with a rough lick to ericʻs nipple. "fuck yourself on it. show everyone what a good kitty you are."

and eric does. he bounces experimentally at first. shallow little bumps that makes him drool. juyeon rubs at the inside of his thighs, avoiding ericʻs weeping cock with a teasing glance to the camera.

soon enough eric is lifting himself until the tip is pressing at his hole, and then dropping his hips completely. he bounces himself quickly, wet cock slapping against his skin with lewd smacks and juyeon canʻt help but breathe out a soft moan. "fuck, look at you." he lifts his free hand to press two fingers to ericʻs lips.

the blonde sucks in his fingers without hesitation, letting his jaw relax so itʻs extra messy when juyeon forces drool to collect on his tongue. juyeon presses to the back of his tongue. applies pressure until eric is gagging. his hips stutter only briefly, but they donʻt let up on their bouncing. itʻs intoxicating: how badly eric wants to take take take.

juyeon withdraws his fingers to rub the wet mess on ericʻs face, slapping his cheek when he whines. eric loves it, loves the sting of juyeonʻs large palm at the corner of his mouth. so juyeon swats him again before grasping his jaw.

"you wanna cum?" juyeon coos and eric mewls.

"yes! yes, wanna cum oh my god juyeonie i wanna make a fucking mess--"

"should i let him cum?" juyeon asks the camera. he squeezes ericʻs jaw before releasing the grip harshly. "beg them to let you cum." 

ericʻs hips still at the base of the dildo, circling his hips so it bumps and grinds and abuses his prostate. "oh please, let me cum. let me cum. please, please? wanna make a mess for you." his pleads are high and reedy, so pretty and pathetic that it goes straight to juyeonʻs dick.

"i dunno," juyeon hums, tracing his finger over the tip of ericʻs cock. eric wails.

"please! please! iʻll do anything. just wanna cum--!" the chat is ringing with instructions and tips and juyeonʻs own hips are movign to rut into the mattress. so he takes ericʻs hardness in hand and strokes hard and fast, intent on making eric cum so hard he wonʻt remember his own name.

"fuck! shit!" eric nearly screams and ericʻs thighs twitch violently when he finally cums. juyeon groans at the sight, strokign him through it. stroking him even when eric is grasping at his wrist, tears in his eyes because itʻs so much. juyeon releases his grip and pushes eric down onto the mattress.

eric whimpers at the overstimulation of still having the toy lodged inside of him while juyeon straddles his chest. juyeon uses ericʻs cum to ease the slide of his frantic stroking of his own dick. the noises juyeon makes are mindless, driven by his need to cum for the third time that night. the sight of eric sticking his tongue out is what sets juyeon over the edge. he cums with a high sigh of relief, spent cock squirting near transparent slick onto ericʻs face and tongue.

juyeon is exhausted, body trembling so badly he collapses on top of eric with a hum. they stay there for a second, digusting and coated in bodily fluids until eric nudges juyeon to move over so he can say bye and end the stream. eric has to pull the toy out of himself, mewling softly before crawling over to his computer.

"thanks for tuning in! we need a shower, but have a good rest of your night~ donʻt forget to check out juyeonieʻs onlyfans and to watch me this weekend!" he logs off and turns to juyeon, whoʻs lying there with a sated smile.

\--

after a shower and an herbal bath, the pair are seated in front of ericʻs laptop eating leftovers from their takeout earlier. theyʻre watching the last unicorn because itʻs tradition.

"so," eric starts, nudging juyeon with his foot. "when are we getting sangyeon on the stream?"

juyeon swallows his mouthful of fried rice with a smile. "whenever we want him."

**Author's Note:**

> me and emmie vs characterizing sangyeon as the token top friend
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
